


And They Were Roommates

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Insomniac Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Insomniac Tim Drake, Roommates, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Decided to succumb to my moronus maximus and post something new when I haven't updated my other fics.
Relationships: Not sure if I want to do platonic or romantic
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 34
Kudos: 436





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Part of the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544345) by someone-ev. 



Inspired by @someone-ev 's fic, All Part of the Job.

Marinette was lonely. Tikki could tell. Ever since the death of her parents, her and her class drifting apart after graduation, and the death of Chat Noir during the final fight, she had no one but the kwamis to keep her company.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Tikki waited until Marinette finished her latest commission and went to sleep. Then she commandeered her laptop, and posted an ad for a roommate.

The next day, Marinette was sitting on the couch with her laptop in hand, and the kwamis settled on the pillows next to her. At the door, there was a knock.

Who would that be? No one she knew was alive or in the same country.

When she opened the door, there was a tall man holding a piece of paper.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes? I saw your ad about needing a roommate, and I wanted a place my family wouldn't track me to, so is that an option?"

The tired woman looked confused. "Ad?"

He passed her the paper.

She held up a finger. "One moment please." Marinette shut the door in his face.

"Tikki?"

The kwami tried to play innocent. "Yes Marinette?"

"I've lived with you for six years. I know when you're acting innocent. Why is there a man in front of my door that looks like he hasn't slept in his life?"

"I put up an ad for a roommate. You're lonely. Marinette, you need this. Give him a chance, you can trust him not to try anything, I can sense it!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this.."

She opened the front door. "Hi, sorry about that. Come in.."

"Tim."

"Alright, come in Tim. I'm Marinette." She lead him to the bar stool. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, I had a bit of a falling out with my father, and I need a place to stay for a bit. I can pay whatever you need, and whatever chores."

She tilted her head. "Fair. I'll let you pay half the rent, and you take the dishes. I have a particular way I like the place cleaned, so that's out. What do you do?" He didn't need to know that she had a bunch of kwamis help clean the apartment once a week.

"I work from home, running the family business."

"You passed my test. Lemme show you your room."

"Just like that? You let a strange man stay in your home, after asking me a few questions? You don't even know my last name." He raised a brow.

She crossed her arms. "I'll have you know I can take care of myself. I got what I needed. And last names don't necessarily mean anything." Gabriel certainly didn't deserve to be related to Adrien. "This is yours."

The guest room was originally going to be her office, but it ended up staying mostly empty, since she always ended up doing her jobs at the desk in her room, or on the couch if it was done by hand. She was lucky that she had put that bed in. (Looking back, Tikki had probably been planning this for awhile.)

He shifted awkwardly. "Um, so I guess I'll bring in my stuff then."

"Sure. I'm just gonna make myself some coffee. Want some?"

"A million times, yes."

When he dragged his suitcase and backpack into the apartment, a mug was shoved in his face. It read, 'Apparently rock bottom has a basement.'

Tim barely managed to change his laugh into a snort. "Where did you even get that mug? I want one."

"A friend used to buy me them. I have a whole collection." She shook her head sadly.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, you didn't know. I'm just gonna do some work in my room. Call if you need anything."

He gave a thumbs up.

Time to get settled.

He really didn't have much to unpack. Just his equipment and his clothes. Paris could have Red Robin for a while.

He'd just have to be careful of his roommate for the time being.

<><><><><><><><><>

In the days following, Tim mostly stayed in his room, only leaving to use the spare bathroom, and eat. About a week after his arrival, he emerged to get another cup of coffee, and was surprised to see his landlord sitting at the bar, typing on a laptop. "Insomnia?"

She didn't even look up. "Something like that."

He was going to say something, but thought better of it and turned around to make another cup. He huffed when he saw the writing on this one. 'My alone time is for your safety.'

He slid the extra mug to her and headed back towards his room.

<><><><><><><><><>

This time when Tim came out, he was pretty sure it was daytime.

And his landlord was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and..sewing a wedding dress?

"Um Marinette? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sewing a wedding dress."

"But why?"

"So I can eat? And pay bills? I'm a designer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Can you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. What's the longest you've gone without sleep?"

"I once had seven commissions to do in eight days. So eight days."

"Same."

He chuckled at the mug that he pulled out. It said, 'If at first you don't succeed, then roof jumping is not for you.'

"Which one did you get?"

"If at first you don't succeed, then roof jumping is not for you."

Marinette gave a soft smile. "That stupid cat. He had that one custom made."

"Really? Mind if I ask why?"

She smiled softly. "It's fine. You could say we used to do quite a bit of roof jumping together. It's how we met, actually."

"You two were close?"

"Until the day he died." She brought up the sleeve of her shirt to cover her face for just a moment, and Tim froze.

What _happened_ to his tact?

<><><><><><><><>

As a Wayne, even an adopted one, it was practically in his blood to go overboard.

So he did.

Marinette walked out of her room the next morning with tired and puffy eyes. She went through the familiar motions of making a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the island with her bowl, shoving another plate out of the way.

So naturally it took her a few minutes to notice what was on it. 

Food. _So_ much food.

On her bar, there were at least ten different kinds of pastries and fresh fruit, along with eggs and bacon. It looked expensive.

But how did it get there? Did someone break in without her noticing? Was she really that out of it last night?

Oh. She had a roommate. Duh.

She knocked quickly on his door, and his head peeked out, showcasing dark circles and tired eyes. "Morning. Did someone break in last night? There's a ton of food on the counter, and I know it's not mine. Yours?"

He looked sheepish and walked out to the kitchen. She noted that he was in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. "This actually _is_ yours. I thought you might be hungry when you got up."

She blinked up at him. "...Wow. Thank you?" She made a wide gesture. "I'm super grateful! I'm very grateful, don't get me wrong, but I can't eat all of this."

He shrugged. "I figured. No worries, though. Just take as much as you want, and then I'll take care of the rest."

"If you're sure... It was sweet though, so thank you." He nodded and went back into his room.

She grabbed a bowl, and piled it high with fruit for her, and then another plate of pastries, both sweet and savory for the kwami. 

Plagg would _love_ the Camembert ones.

Since it was Saturday, that meant it was movie day. After eating, Marinette plopped down on the couch with a few of the kwami that wanted to leave the box.

She dozed off somewhere in between Snow White and Cinderella, and the kwami returned to the Miracle Box to relax further.

In the middle of Tangled, Tim walked back out of his room. He was pleasantly surprised to see the empty dishes on the coffee table.

As he peered over the back of the couch, he saw Marinette sprawled out, remote still in hand. She looked peaceful. He placed the afghan over her and headed back into his room to call Bart.

The food wouldn't eat itself.


	2. Sorry Fam

Discontinuing this idea, because I think it's crap. Sorry! It feels too much like All Part of The Job, and I don't wanna just copy someone else's idea.

Basically, my plan was to have them become platonic besties, and then make it a Mari/Conner story. As I'm typing this, I'm realizing just how little of a plan I actually had.

I apologise to anyone who actually reads my stuff.


End file.
